gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MatthewOne
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Seven Kingdoms page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:07, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Euron I did not add anything about either of them dying. I merely amended the sentence so that it states Euron gravely injured Jaime. The sentence, as it were, did not make any sense. As for the Fallout Wiki stuff, I don't think this is the right place to discuss it, though I do not love the accusations. Now, can't we just leave each other alone, we both have the right to be on this wiki as fans of the show, right? DisgustingWastelander (talk) 20:48, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with that. I don't really see how saying that Jaime was injured is a problem though. It is merely a statement of fact. Anyway, I feel this issue can be left to rest at this point. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 21:02, May 13, 2019 (UTC) ::I can see how saying he was nearly killed is somewhat speculatory and I stand corrected. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 21:05, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Punctuation MatthewOne, Your edits lack punctuation, especially commas. It is difficult for the reader to understand long sentences, without commas to separate between the parts of the sentences. See, for example, the corrections I made in your last edits. In the future, please be more observant of punctuation. Moonracer (talk) 07:02, May 14, 2019 (UTC) In the books Hello MatthewOne, Even if you think the "In the books" section is redundant in articles of characters who do not appear in the books, please do not delete it. Whoever reads the page knows well the 6th and 7th books have not been released yet, so the section refers to the point the books reached. When the 6th and 7th books are published, and those characters make an appearance - the section can be update. Moonracer (talk) 13:53, May 17, 2019 (UTC) @User:Moonracer I understand but it is the language that gave me the mistaken assumption. Regardless, the characters I removed "In the Books" from are relatively minor in relation to the show or even the episode. It is needless to mention their presence in the books as of yet. I think we should avoid it unless it's a major character - for example, Harry Strickland. MatthewOne (talk) 17:10, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :It does not matter whether the character in question is minor or major. There are many articles of minor characters with the same contents at "In the books" section. Are you going to go over all of them and delete that section? Just leave it the way it is. Moonracer (talk) 14:16, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::@User:Moonracer Yes I will like to delete them all. Of course I won't start an edit war for it. Language like they don't appear can give a mistaken assumption. It is not something that is required or very important. If you are in disagreement, then we should try to hold a Wiki-wide consensus on this if one hasn't already been done. MatthewOne (talk) 15:42, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Jon Snow Hi. I'm really not sure. The Admins seem to think that the present heraldry best reflects his status, so I'd keep it that way for now. Like I say, it's confusing enough with us supposing ever since the show started that Jon was a Targaryen. My advice: wait until the finale. Might define this more broadly. Thanks ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 23:14, May 19, 2019 (UTC) The Dornish Prince The prince wears the Martell colors and their banners as well. If another house was to take over Dorne, their sigil would be on display instead of the Martell's. It is all evidence we have and none against it. Also, the Princes of Dorne tradicionally rule from Sunspear, so it is not purely conjecture to presume that's the prince's seat - otherwise we should have been told of. Check this thread; Talk:Unidentified Prince of Dorne Prince Martell Hey there. I'm not looking to start an edit war, but I feel as though that "Prince Martell" looks and reads better than "Prince Unnamed Martell" on the Great Council of 305 AC page. Thanks. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 10:42, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Great Council. Hi. Why did you delete an entire section made by me on this page? Great Council of 305 AC. https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Council_of_305_AC?action=history Evremonde (talk) 16:35, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I did not remove it. I simply moved it to the 'Aftermath' section, which you deleted 976 words of. Evremonde (talk) 16:37, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Again, I did not remove anything. I simply moved it down a bit. I would advise you not to insult me. Evremonde (talk) 16:39, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I have watched the episode, and I see no reason for you to insult me on my talk page. I'm going to contact an admin over this. Evremonde (talk) 16:40, May 21, 2019 (UTC) I did not remove anything in the first place. I was simply clarifying and qualifying information, as well as adding detail to a page that is inherently representative of a monumental event in the history of Westeros, and indeed the series. There was no reason for you to speak down to me as though I hadn't watched the episode, and acting in a defensive manner to the informaton that you had already written. Wikia is an open-source and organic entity, and for you to show such vivacious ownership over your own writing is both fundamentally and inexplicity narcissistic. I appreciate that you have rolled back your edit, as I was unable to. However, if such a conflict of interest arises in future between us, I would appreciate a more respectable discussion about it. The way you took to my talk page was uncalled for. Regardless, I will put this behind me. Evremonde (talk) 16:58, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Fergus Well, I didn't create either page but...https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5339108/ ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 22:03, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Think he was the guy that told Davos that he could not fight, whilst he was being served soup. He can later be seen atop Winterfell's battlements in the third episode. ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 22:10, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Don't really know. Just going by the actor's IMDb page. Look on the battlements in TLN since he was last seen there on AKOTSK.ABCXYZ12345678 (talk) 05:19, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Warning I'm rapidly loosing patience with you. I'm familiar with your past conduct on the Fallout wiki so that you have the nerve to lecture me on correct behaviour is beyond a joke. I have no intention on letting such a saga unfold here, so I'll just say this; stop making demands of the admins, stop trying to boss around other users, stop starting edit wars. In general, ditch the attitude problem. If we're forced to have this conversation again it will end with you being blocked for a period. - 06:21, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Your conduct in the Fallout Wiki is relevant as it is a reflection of your character, and how you react when you don't get your own way. Contrary to what you think it's not always everyone else's fault. You've argued with several users since you started here, so don't make out like you've had no issues. : Regardles, you were warned and as you are now engaging in personal attacks I'm instituting a temporary block for the remainder of the week. Take the next few days to cool off and come back on Monday with a clear head. - 11:30, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::User:Xanderen No I tried to make you see reason. My conduct on Fallout Wiki was a reflection on how some admins react when they don't get their own way - they make their way. I never made any personal attacks, this block is a reflection on you. I do argue with others, they argue with me. But I try to resolve disputes, instead of telling people what to do. I'm going to complain about you to other admins if you repeat your behavior. MatthewOne (talk) 11:37, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :::You used a sockpuppet account to actively vandalise the wiki... Yeah... That's totally the admins fault and not at all a reflection on you. If my colleagues feel that this four day cooldown block is excessive then I will take that on board. - 12:52, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::User:Xanderen Says the person who tells others they can't even discuss. Oh no what you say is not the real story. You're ready to believe people who'll abuse their power when challenged about that I used a "sockpuppet". Here's reality - their admin Paladin or something edit warred and then locked the article. This wasn't the only place he reverted me. ::::Another of their user GreatMara kept reverting me, or had other admins revert me whenever I edited. Effectively stalking. The admins instead of doing anything, blamed me and then banned me for challenging them. So go ahead. Because I know the truth unlike you. Go ahead and make whatever excuses you can. MatthewOne (talk) 13:33, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Hello. Just watched The Old Gods and the New, but where is the character Jacks in Robb's Camp? He is listed under the Characters tab... ----Braeden32 :Sorry, I have no idea about that Braeden. MatthewOne (talk) 09:09, May 24, 2019 (UTC) User:Potsk Thanks for correcting the entry of The Book of Brothers on the Bandit Lords page from "Taunted" to "Hunted". Can you do the same on The Book of Brothers when you have time? It looks odd if the two are saying something different. Thanks. MatthewOne (talk) 15:06, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Article phrasing/details Hi! I saw your edits to House Stark, which I felt were well done in cutting down detail to a more readable article (something I've never been good at doing). I was wondering if a few things would be prudent to include though: I think it'd be important to note Tyrion's warning to Jon that Daenerys is the people's greatest threat now -- while I think Tyrion reminding Jon that Sansa and Arya would be in danger from Daenerys's rule really did shake Jon up, Jon still was looking for a reason not to kill Daenerys in his appeals for her to show mercy. Another thing that I think would be prudent to note is the reluctant characterization of the assassination because this is what was reflected on screen. I see the sense in avoiding delving into the individual character's personal feelings too deeply (ie. we don't need to go into Sansa's relationship with Theon or Jon's relationship with Daenerys, etc.) because this is an article about House Stark but I think they're still somewhat relevant if only to the extent of describing what happens on screen because it can alter the accuracy of the tone. What are your thoughts? Thanks! :) Adrianacandle (talk) 04:34, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I agree with sticking to the topic but I think these details are relevant to the topic because they occur on screen and are related to the topic at hand. The detail, "He reinforces Arya's comments that he will always be in danger due to his parentage," is there but Tyrion's warning to Jon that Daenerys is the greatest threat isn't. :I don't think Jon was fully convinced once Tyrion warned him about his sisters. I think it may have been a factor but it wasn't the sole deciding one -- that seemed to be when Daenerys told him, "They don't get to choose." :I agree with only including events that impact House Stark but I think these events should be described accurately. We don't have to go into depth but the summary as it is now isn't entirely accurate because Jon doesn't casually or emotionlessly stab Daenerys. One or two descriptive words owing to the conflicted depiction (and included on-screen events in general) would go a long way to reflecting an accurate tone of this story event. Adrianacandle (talk) 05:01, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry for another reply! Is there a policy against describing personal feelings of members on house pages? If there is, that's that and I can adhere to the wiki's policies and guidelines if so. Adrianacandle (talk) 05:08, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Okay, if there's no such policy, I'm not sure why you are barring such details from pages. I feel we're coming to a standstill in conversation so I'd like to invite a mod to weigh in. Is there a mod you prefer? :::Yes, I feel these descriptive details are relevant to House Stark because if you're including the event as impactful on House Stark, I think it should be described accurately, particularly for readers looking for a quick reference. One or two descriptive words can make all the difference. Again, it doesn't need to go indepth, just a few descriptive words. Adrianacandle (talk) 05:22, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I missed one of your messages! Varys may have warned Jon about Daenerys before KL but Jon hasn't seen Daenerys as a threat to the people at this point. KL proves Daenerys is a threat to the people because Daenerys has never gone after innocents like this before, especially without good reason, and only did so when she took out KL. What's more, Jon saw it for himself. This is why I feel this detail is relevant. Likewise, viewers may differ on when Jon decided, which is why I think it's important to provide all of the basic details rather than just some. Adrianacandle (talk) 05:24, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::Right, but at the point Varys talked to Jon, Jon doesn't have the information or experiences Varys has. :::::I'm going to ask Moonracer to weigh in with an opinion on what belongs/doesn't belong on a house page and I'll be happy to accept their judgement, whatever it is :) Adrianacandle (talk) 05:48, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::All I'm arguing for is to include all relevant basic details, as well as descriptive words pertaining to included events to better improve the accuracy of described on-screen events for readers. I'm not sure what you mean by, "Merely adding that Tyrion reinforces her position? That's a self-derived opinion"? I don't want to include my opinion, I want to include basic details to an included event on a house page. Adrianacandle (talk) 06:04, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Descriptive words pertaining to the characters in these situations. That's what I would like to add. I hope that clears things up. I feel, though, I should stop commenting until Moonracer comes back with a decision because I already made a mistake by adding that second comment to their Talk page about this and I don't want to frustrate anybody any further. But I really hope my answer here clears things up. Adrianacandle (talk) 06:55, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Thank-you! And you did a nice job cutting down that article and thanks for adding those plot points :) As to the rest, whatever Moonracer decides, I'll definitely accept. This will be my last comment for now but I wanted to thank you! Adrianacandle (talk) 07:02, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks! I responded on my Talk page -- did you get a ping? I'm curious about that since if you did get a notification, that'd be a helpful feature to notify editors I've responded in places other than their Talk page :) Adrianacandle (talk) 19:25, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, again! I'm sorry for bothering you! I made some small changes to the House Stark page and wanted to explain them because I didn't want to push my luck here, particularly since I appreciate you being accommodating with me before :) I made a mention of Jon's feelings for Daenerys as it hasn't been mentioned in that article before and it seems (to me) it's part of Jon's motivation for some of his Season 8 actions, which have an impact on House Stark (ie. bending the knee) -- but if you really feel it's not relevant enough, I understand and can let this detail go :) :I also changed 'feigned loyalty' to 'tells her she will always be his queen' because I've seen debate over the interpretation over those words. Jon might really mean those words on a personal basis, but he might be feigning loyalty. Because I think the interpretation isn't entirely clear, I felt it was a good idea to just state what the character said and leave it up to the reader. :If you wish, please let me know your thoughts! Thanks so much for working with me before and I hope I didn't cause any inconvenience here :) Adrianacandle (talk) 05:42, June 30, 2019 (UTC) ::User:Adrianacandle Some of your details are unrequired, like why they need Daenerys' army when the White Walkers is what he brought them for (read Season 7). Some others like the one about saying she will always be his queen, I have kept. ::But I suggest you quit focusing so much on such details. This is an article about House Stark, not Jon. Unless his actions and motivations or feelings have an impact on the House itself, do not add it. MatthewOne (talk) 05:55, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience, it wasn't my intention to do so or to go into needless detail. I totally realize that and thought that one piece I added might be relevant to House Stark because, as you said in your edit reason, it was "a reason why he's still beholden to her even after her massacre." But I was/am totally willing to let that go if you felt it was unnecessary. As for my other edits, I changed 'he replies that they need her army' to 'can't survive the Long Night without Daenerys's help' only to reflect what was said in the episode itself and the other changes I made were grammatical (changing 'she/he' to character names). I'm really not trying to cause problems, and I'm sorry if I have. Thank-you so much for keeping that edit :) Adrianacandle (talk) 06:10, June 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::User:Adrianacandle You are causing a lot of inconvenience over trivial matters and degrading the quality of the article. Sorry but that's the truth, I have been patient. They needed her army to fight the White Walkers, not that's what he meant by surviving the Long night. Not staying put in Winterfell while letting the White Walkers go unmolested if they decided to do so. Why he wanted her army has been known for over a season. That's not something we need to repeat again and again. You don't need to change he or she to names, they are there for a reason - to avoid using names over and over. MatthewOne (talk) 06:18, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry. This isn't something I intended to be an issue, truly. Thank-you for accommodating me on those edits. Adrianacandle (talk) Adrianacandle (talk) 06:27, June 30, 2019 (UTC) On Daenerys and her lovers I noticed your vandalism on the Daenerys page. Why don't you get in chat so we can talk about it? NegatronX (talk) 22:26, May 28, 2019 (UTC) So you won't come to sort this out in chat? Figures. Oh well, I guess we'll have to immaturely edit war over something obvious until an admin decides to, very democratically, lock the page in his preferred revision. NegatronX (talk) 22:57, May 28, 2019 (UTC) To be clear, the issue is yours, not mine. I am perfectly content with reverting your edits and calling you out for vandalism every time. Because shockingly enough, reverting factual information from an article and putting in your own opinion is, *gasp*, indeed vandalism. See you in chat. NegatronX (talk) 23:01, May 28, 2019 (UTC) I can see you're not man enough to come to chat. That's fine, I expected that, to be honest. I feel like it is my duty to refer you to 0:15 seconds into this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PHrMF2gGr0 NegatronX (talk) 23:07, May 28, 2019 (UTC) You can cry to your master for help, but believe me, no one can help you, Matthew. Watching you grovel is quite entertaining, though. Do keep it up, you manly man. NegatronX (talk) 23:11, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Stark soldier article MatthewOne, When a flawed edit is made (not as an act of vandalism), and the user who made it is requested to fix it - it is preferable to wait and let that user fix whatever is needed. Keep in mind that TerraByte90 is perhaps offline at the moment and has not seen yet the message I left in its Talk page. I appreciate your willingness to help, but next time - please give the user in question the opportunity to do the necessary fixing. Moonracer (talk) 09:24, May 29, 2019 (UTC) User:Moonracer I do not agree with that. Because, it can leave the flawed edit up for a long time. There is no such policy not to edit it because the edit-maker was asked. Ee should make sure our articles comply with the best standards. But if waiting is considered the best practice, I'll avoid editing in future for such cases. MatthewOne (talk) 10:13, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :Not everything has a policy. When I instruct a user to do something, which can be done by me or any other user (or to refrain from doing something) - I do it so the user will learn how to make edits properly. :If it was an obvious flaw (misspelling, broken link, etc.) I'd do it myself immediately and not bother the user. Moonracer (talk) 11:08, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::User:Moonracer Okay, didn't think it will be an issue. MatthewOne (talk) 15:27, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Sorry Hi, MatthewOne, sorry for asking you and everyone else about Jacks. I eventually found him. His hair was a different colour in his initial episode for whatever reason. All the best. Image policy When uploading screenshots from the show please only use the “HBOImage” tag. Also, don’t forget that all images must be categorised. - 06:03, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :User:Xanderen Apologies for that. Didn't know. Should I add HBOImage to the summary? And if yes, should I mention anything else like the episode it's taken from? MatthewOne (talk) 07:10, May 30, 2019 (UTC) No worries. As long as the image is categorised with the episode "Image (The Iron Throne)" etc then I personally don't think think it's necessary to add it to the summary as well. And yes, HBOImage goes in the summary in place of where the yellow license tag usually is. - 07:25, May 30, 2019 (UTC) No mathew thats not how it works. You can't delete someone hours work of details about a LORE base house then proceed to call it fake if it's within the house because that doesn't make any fucking sense at all. Plus how could it be fake when it's from the fucking book that lead the creation of the show. Within that statement House Selmy or other minor houses that mention on this site should be deleted aswell since you think "Oh if it's not in the show it's consider fake." which Valkary isn't a fake house since it's been a house since time casterly been holders of castly rock. Oh by the way if you gonna say "even if it's in the book" then house casterly should be removed aswell. Hypocrite ass. User:GoTbase I am not the one who deleted your work. House Casterly is mentioned in Histories & Lore, so are many other houses. Where is House Valkarys? Do you think I don't know it's your fan article based on Narnia? And you aren't supposed to insult anyone. Doing that will lead to a block. MatthewOne (talk) 05:57, June 1, 2019 (UTC)